Eroro
by miiyamii
Summary: Akan sangat memalukan kalau Sakura tahu terangsang, tidak hanya perutku yang lapar. Tapi juga kejantananku yang lapar akan dirinya. Bicara apa aku ini? Maafkan aku, Ayah-Ibu. Aku tidak bermaksud out of character dan mesum. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol otakku untuk memikirkan hal itu. / Eroro, vulgar, lime lemon, 17 , semi canon.


_Disclaimer. ». Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pairing. » SasuSaku_

_Warning » Fanon, OOC, Eroro, 17+, lemon, lime, bahasa kasar, vulgar, dll. _

**.**

**(Sasuke POV)**

_Hokage_ sialan! Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan menggunakan cara licik seperti ini untuk menjeratku. Menggunakan _jutsu_ terlarang memalukan itu untuk membuatku bergantung pada Konoha, hingga waktu masa hukumanku ditentukan.

Senju Tsunade, cucu dari _Hokage_ pertama itu sudah memakai murid kesayangannya untuk mengikatku di desa sialan ini. _Jutsu_ gila nan ekstrem yang dia gunakan padaku, membuatku tidak bisa berjauhan dari Sakura, _medic-nin_ andalan Konoha, dan juga mantan rekan satu timku saat masih genin. _Saat ini juga statusku masih genin kan? Sama seperti si Bodoh Naruto. Menyedihkan._

Dengan segel _jutsu_ yang dia buat di perut berototku, Tsunade membuatku menjadi seperti bayi lagi. _Aku bertaruh, si Nenek pirang galak pasti mendapatkan jutsu-ekstrem-gila ini, dari mantan pacarnya yang sudah dibunuh Pein. Si Sanin mesum Jiraya. Itu kakek kodok yang pernah jadi guru Naruto._

Ah. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Aku tidak menjadi bayi sepenuhnya, tubuhku tidak mengecil, dan aku tidak menangis-meraung, mengemut dot sambil memakai popok. Hanya saja ... Makanan yang kubutuhkan sekarang tidak seperti makanan orang dewasa pada umumnya. Errrr ... Aku ... Emmm ... Arghhh! Bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada kalian ya? Makanan yang harus kumakan sekarang sama seperti makanan bayi.

Hmm? Apa? Bubur?

Hn. Tidak. Bukan bubur. Tapi ... Yeah kalian benar, susu. Tapi bukan susu botol, atau susu kemasan yang biasa dijual di toko-toko di pasar Konoha ataupun kawasan toko di seantero Negara api, tapi susu ... ASI, yang berasal dari errr ... _you-know-i-mean._

Jadi, setiap kali aku lapar aku harus menemui Sakura untuk 'meminta makanan' darinya. _Apa? Tolong jangan menyuruhku mendeskripsikan bagaimana posisiku saat 'memakan makanan' dari Sakura. Atau kalian akan kubikin gosong dengan Amaterasu._

Aku tahu kalian penasaran, kenapa Sakura yang belum punya anak dan bahkan belum menikah, bisa memiliki ASI? _Well_. Sama. Aku juga penasaran. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, hal itu bisa menjadi mungkin dan wajar bagi seorang _medic-nin_ sekelas Tsunade dan Sakura. Jangankan membuat gadis perawan yang belum menikah dan punya anak bisa memiliki ASI, membuat wajahnya (yang seharusnya kriputan dan banyak kerutan karena termakan usia) tetap awet muda saja Tsunade bisa.

Oh. Tuhan. _God_. _Kami-sama_. Ini memalukan. Kenapa saat perang dunia ninja setahun lalu, si Nenek sihir Tsunade, tidak mati saja sih? Kenapa dia harus tetap hidup? Membuatku menderita karena malu, dan membuat semua leluhurku di alam baka mengutukku karena belakangan ini aku telah berpikir, bersikap, dan bertindak seperti seorang Bajingan mesum!

Mau tidak mesum bagaimana? Aku masih normal! Disodori payudara anak perawan tiga kali sehari, dan itu dilakukan setiap hari, membuaku panas. Aku harus mati-matian, menjaga imej Uchiha, harga diri, dan juga nafsu! Betapa susahnya menjaga _my little boy _agar tidak bangun selama aku 'makan'.

Akan sangat memalukan kalau Sakura tahu terangsang, tidak hanya perutku yang lapar. Tapi juga kejantananku yang lapar akan dirinya. _Bicara apa aku ini? Maafkan aku, Ayah-Ibu. Aku tidak bermaksud out of character dan mesum. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol otakku untuk memikirkan hal itu._

Bicara soal Sakura, dia sudah banyak berubah. Gadis kecil menyebalkan bermata hijau dan berambut merah muda, yang dulu selalu berisik dan mengejar-ngejarku, kini telah berganti menjadi gadis yang kuat, cantik, cerdas, dan mandiri. Dan yang lebih penting lagi dia makin seksi. Selain pantatnya, payudara lezatnya juga sudah tumbuh besar.

_Oh Dewa batinku. Bisakah kau mengontrol pikiran yang keluar dari otakku? Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal mesum jika itu menyangkut Sakura dan payudaranya. Tapi ... Bisakah itu ditahan? Aku seolah bisa mendengar suara makian seluruh anggota klan Uchiha dari alam baka, yang mengutuk sifat baruku yang mesum!_

_**"Berhenti bersikap mesum seperti itu anak bodoh!"**__ Itu suara Ayah._

_**"Ck. Apa benar dia salah satu cucuku? Memalukan." **__Hn. Kakek Madara._

_**"Huh. Itulah akibatnya kalau berguru pada Kakashi. Akhirnya ketularan mesum juga kan?" **__Si Tolol Obito._

_**"Itachi. Adikmu tuh?" **__Kak Shishui si kaki bau._

_**"Hn. Aku tidak punya adik mesum."**__Grrr. Dasar kakak durhaka! Itachi mahluk kriputan._

_**"AYO SASUKE! BERJUANGLAH NAK! DAPATKAN GADIS MUSIM SEMI ITU!, DAN TERUSLAH MESUM SAMPAI KAMI PUNYA BANYAK CUCU! HAHAHA!" **__Errr ... Apa benar itu suara ibuku? Oh ya ampun._

_**"Haaah?!"**_

_Uhuk-uhuk. Okay. Back to story._

Sarapan. Makan siang. Dan makan malam. Itu menjadi siksaan bagiku. Pemandangan tubuh Sakura yang setengah telanjang di atas tempat tidur, dengan rambut merah muda yang berantakan di bantal, dan juga mata hijaunya yang menatapku sayu, benar-benar membuat gairahku meninggi. Apalagi ketika dia menyodorkan sebelah payudaranya padaku untuk kulahap ASI-nya.

Haaaah. Sampai kapan aku harus mengalami siksaan seksual yang menyakitkan seperti ini? Kalau saja mereka langsung menjatuhiku hukuman mati. Mau dipancung, digorok, dimutilasi, dibakar, atau apapun, terserah. Aku ikhlas. Yang penting jangan hukuman seksual seperti ini, karena menjaga _little boy _agar tetap_ down _saat menyusu pada Sakura, jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada terkena amaterasu Itachi.

Ngomong-ngomong ...

_Kriukkkk!_

_... _Bercerita pada kalian membuat perutku lapar. Aku jadi ingin makan.

Haaah. Padahal aku sedang ingin istirahat setelah seharian Naruto mengajakku berkelahi di lapangan latihan shinobi.

Ini sudah tengah malam. Apa Sakura sudah tidur? Dan apa dia tidak terganggu kalau aku mendatanginya malam-malam begini? Ah, tentu dia akan merasa terganggu.

Perutku bertahanlah, tunggu sampai besok pagi.

_Kriuuuuuuk._

Ck. Perut sialan! Jutsu sialan. Hokage sialan. Aku harap Sakura bisa memaafkanku karena mengganggu tidurnya malam-malam begini.

"Hn." Aku segera melompat keluar jendela, dan pergi ke rumah Sakura. Aku pikir aku harus menyelinap agar tidak ketahuan orang tuanya. Haaaah.

###

**(Normal POV)**

Pada tengah malam Sakura terbangun, karena merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Menoleh. Sakura mendesah pelan. Sasuke. Sejak dia kembali ke Konoha dan mendapatkan 'segel terlarang' dari Tsunade, Sasuke memang sering menemuinya diam-diam untuk mendapatkan ASI, yang sekarang menjadi makanan utama Sasuke. Sementara Sakura sendiri diberi misi rahasia oleh Tsunade, untuk menjaga Uchiha bungsu itu. Segel jutsu yang juga dipasang Tsunade pada Sakura, membuat Sasuke terikat pada si gadis musim semi. Dan sebotol pil dari Tsunade yang harus diminum Sakura secara teratur, membuatnya bisa menghasilkan ASI.

"Sakura. Bangunlah."

"Sasuke-_kun_? Engh." Sakura bangkit, duduk, lalu menyalakan lampu yang ada di meja nakasnya. Dia menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, di atas ranjangnya, dengan ekspresi bingung. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar.

Dia kemudian melirik pada jam wekernya yang ada di meja nakas, di depan lampu tidurnya. Baru jam dua pagi. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menemuinya pada tengah malam begini.

Dalam cahaya kuning temaram, Sakura bisa melihat wajah merona Sasuke. Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu membuang mukanya ke arah lain sebelum menjawab, "Aku lapar."

"Ah." Sakura mengangguk. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, walau sudah lebih dari setahun dia menerima tugas seperti ini, tapi tetap saja dia merasa malu dan tidak terbiasa. "Kemarilah," ucapnya sembari berbaring, lalu memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mendekat.

Sasuke menunduk. Mati-matian dia mencoba melawan gejolak hasrat yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam dirinya. Penampilan Sakura malam ini benar-benar tidak biasa. Jika selama ini dia selalu menyusu pada Sakura dengan gadis itu mengenakan pakaian lengkap (Biasanya sih hanya pakai celana training dan baju kaos yang disingkap ke atas agar Sasuke bisa menyusu) namun malam ini Sakura hanya mengenakan _tanktop_ berwarna merah muda dan celana dalam katun tipis berwarna putih. Rambut merah muda sebahunya yang tampak berantakan di atas bantal membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi dan panas. Hingga Sasuke harus mati-matian menahan libidonya yang sudah sangat tinggi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kamu kenapa? Ayolah. Kamu bilang kamu lapar kan?" Ucap Sakura sembari menyingkap tanktopnya, dan menyodorkan sebelah payudara lezatnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Nafasnya memberat, dan dengan perlahan dia memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya.

Sakura terkesiap saat bibir Sasuke, menangkap dan menghisap puting payudara kanannya. Sepasang tangan besar pemuda itu melingkari pinggul Sakura. Medic nin andalan Konoha itu menggeliat pelan, dia mengigit keras bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengerang.

_Aku tidak boleh terangsang. Ini hanya misi. Aku bertugas untuk memberikan makan pada Sasuke-kun, bukan untuk bercinta dengannya. _Pikir Sakura. Dia menunduk, melihat Sasuke yang menyusu, melahap ASI-nya dengan rakus. _Oh, betapa indah puting merah jambu itu ketika dihisap oleh bibir sempurna Sasuke-kun ..._

Sedangkan Sasuke, perlahan lelaki muda Uchiha itu menaikan sebelah tangannya, dari pinggul sekal Sakura, menuju ke payudara kirinya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Mengabaikan protes Sakura, Sasuke menyingkap tanktop si musim semi, membebaskan sebelah payudaranya, lalu memainkan puting payudara gadis itu yang sudah menegang.

"Ahhh."

Setelah merasa aliran ASI di payudara kanan Sakura mulai berkurang, Sasuke mendengus.

"Disitu sudah habis ya?" Tanya Sakura parau sambil membelai rambut hitam Sasuke yang sedang asik menyusu. Wajahnya merona menahan rangsangan.

Tak menjawab, Sasuke melepaskan puting kanan Sakura disertai bunyi pop! Kemudian dia beralih ke buah dada menggiurkan sebelah kiri milik si medic nin.

Sakura memejamkan mata, dia kembali mengantuk. Dan dia lihat Sasuke juga ingin tidur. Dia tersenyum. Sambil bersenandung pelan dia membelai lembut rambut hitam Sasuke, hingga keduanya terlelap.

**#Bersambung#**


End file.
